


Curiosity killed the bunny~好奇心害死兔子~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sex, 作者写作的时候喝高了, 作者和译者母语都不是英语, 兔子Bilbo, 半童话叙事, 各种兔子形态, 大家都是人类, 好吧也不能说他完全是人类, 巫师, 并非是跟动物, 无种族差异, 除了一开始Bilbo是兔子, 魔法药物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是一篇非常愚蠢、逗逼，无比无厘头的闹剧童话AU。关于一个令人担忧的不快乐未来国王被拯救改变的故事，没有逻辑可言，只有傻乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curiosity killed the bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938594) by [Marilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilu/pseuds/Marilu). 



我的好基友画了美味的二伯，她的汤：[ojoioka](http://ojoioka.tumblr.com/)

 

很久很久以前，有一个浩瀚、富饶的王国，然而那个王国却没有国王或者皇后。前国王，Thror Durin久病缠身后离开人世。我不得不带着些许忧伤告诉你们，他的逝世对他的人民来说并非是悲伤、遗憾的……要知道，Thror曾经是位好国王——聪明睿智、深受爱戴。但是，有什么改变了他，将他变成一个跟聪明、正直毫不相干的男人。究竟是什么改变了他？好吧，答案令人悲哀的简单：

_金子_ 。

没错，当Thror意识到他的矿藏有多么丰饶之后，便决定全部那些金子和宝石都应该只属于他自己，他的人民一毛也别想拿到。所以王国是富饶的，但是王国的人民依然在挨冻受饿，因为国王的贪婪只会让他们的生活更加水深火热。很快他开始征收更多税款，比人民能够缴纳的多得多。

那么他的病又是怎么回事？哦，是的，正是病态的贪婪荼毒着他，将他置于死地。因为他甚至无法记起吃饭和睡觉，如果单独跟他的宝藏关在一起，他甚至会忘记呼吸。只有面对那些金币和闪烁的宝石才能施舍他所剩无几的爱意。

所以，毫无意外，王国的人民在他们曾经深受爱戴的国王仙逝后欢呼雀跃。随着大臣接手后，减轻赋税、高明地治理王国，人民的幸福纷至沓来。但是他们心知肚明，这种平和、幸福很可能在几年内消失殆尽。

你看，Thror的儿子失踪了，最大的可能是几年前就死了，但是Thror有一个孙儿：Thorin。尽管Thorin并不像他的祖父那样贪婪，但是大臣们担心他登上王位合法地继承他祖父盘踞的财宝后，情况会发生改变。即使Thorin已经成人，法律规定大臣们要继续掌管王国，直到他过了35岁，或者结婚以后。而既然Thorin绝对没有兴趣跟哪个人结婚，那么他必须再等一年才能成为真正的国王。

目前为止，形势看起来不怎么乐观：Thorin暴躁易怒、沉默寡言，眉头深锁，脸上总是挂着怒容。只有亲近的人才知道，他只是为了不对人民暴露弱点才选择这样的伪装，他认为一个好国王就应该被惧怕。有时候，大家怀疑他简直没有人情味。当然，他的朋友（好吧，还有一些在城堡里工作的人）和亲戚（好吧，他有两个已经长大的外甥）知道Thorin的内心是正直、温柔的好男人，尽管他不常表现出来，而且最近也几乎看不见了。

“现在还有不足一年Thorin就要继承王位了，而他现在几乎不笑了！”Balin，大臣中的一位叹息道，此刻他正在与几个仆人和同僚共享晚茶。

“哎，我们已经使尽浑身解术，但是他根本不听我的劝告，我还是他的老朋友呢！”Balin的弟弟Dwalin，同时也是王子的保镖挫败地嚷嚷。

“得了！我们还是他的外甥呢，他还不是一样无视我们的意见！”Fili和Kili插话说。

这些“让我们喝杯酒想想能拿我们倔强的王子怎么办”会议，他们已经不知道经历过多少次了。每逢周六晚上，作为大臣的Balin和Dori，保镖Dwalin、Gloin、Bifur，Fili、Kili王子，厨子Bombur，御医Oin，乐师Bofur、Nori，还有年轻的书记官Ori聚在一起，为了他们的朋友、未来的国王绞尽脑汁。

“我担心如果我们不尽快做点儿什么，金子也会像侵蚀Thror那样改变他……”Oin摇摇头，暗示这次他们真的需要想出个办法。

“我们每个人都尝试过跟他讲道理，但是事实看来他根本听不进去。”Gloin说。

“好吧，既然他根本不听我们的，那么如果是某个可爱的少女呢？”Bofur咧着嘴笑起来，眉飞色舞地建议道。

“算了吧！舅舅的心才不会为了某个女人融化！”Fili翻了个白眼，回顾曾经有多少次他和他的弟弟试图给他们的舅舅安排约会，然而一次都没能成功。

“那么我们应该去哪里找一个不觉得Durin家族贪婪无情的女人？”终于轮到Dori开口。

“而且就算我们找到一个，谁能保证她感兴趣的不是钱，而是Thorin和他的心。”Bombur叹了口气，得到其他人悲伤的叹气和点头附和。

“但是……嘿！世界上至少能有一个女人不是那样的！我们不能还没开始尝试就打退堂鼓！”Nori站起来，成为大家注目的焦点。

“万一我们能找到一个，谁知道呢，或许她真的能融化Thorin的心！”回忆起美丽的妻子改变了他野蛮的一面，Gloin的声音中满怀期盼。

没有任何人能保证一个漂亮女人能创造那样的奇迹，但是至少值得放手一搏。

“一个女人或许能激起他的保护欲，宠溺、骄纵她什么的。之后他就能理解作一个真实、活生生的人比守着那些腐朽陈旧、灰尘满布的财宝金币重要得多！”想到那位目前根本不存在的女士能创造怎样的奇迹，Balin的脸上堆起浅浅的微笑。

“没错，或许只要一个女人能让他改变那么多，教会他何为爱情。”Oin和Bifur点点头。

“难道一个宠物不能胜任相同的作用？”

现在房间里所有眼睛都盯着他们中最年轻的Ori，他不是故意想做出什么傻气的评价，只是想到什么说什么而已。

“Ori，你没搞清楚重点……你瞧，宠物教会你关心和责任，但是我不认为对我们的王子来说，一匹马或者一条狗能比得上一位漂亮的女士。”Dori叹了口气，想起他年仅16岁的小弟弟还是太天真，根本不理解大人们谈论的话题。

“所以……我们应该去哪里寻找Thorin唯一的真爱？”Bofur回到正题。

Kili立刻回答，“嘿，谁说我们必须满世界找他的真爱？或许他梦想的女孩能从菜市场找到！那里有各式各样的人，还有那些从我们甚至闻所未闻的地方远道而来的杂货店老板！”

仍然有人怀疑这个计划。特别是Dwalin，他可以肯定地说，Thorin对女士根本没有丝毫兴趣，但是他还是决定把这个信息暂时当做秘密。而且谁知道呢，或许这个疯狂的计划能够出其不意地达到效果！

“就这么定了，Fili、Kili，周一你们俩去市集，拼尽全力找到那个属于你们舅舅的女人！”Balin为会议画下句点，其他人欢呼起来，尤其是Fili和Kili的声音最为雀跃。

“你确信这是个好主意？”众人开始陆续离开房间时，Dwalin小声对他的哥哥说。

“什么意思？你知道百姓并不熟悉我们小王子们的脸，他们安全得不得了。而且你也教过他们怎样打斗，要信任他们。”

“我并不担心他们的安危……你真的觉得他们会找到正确的女人？我从Thorin是个小男孩开始就认识他了，你也一样。难道我们俩不能做得更好？”Dwalin说出自己的顾虑。

“Dwalin，如果一个像我这样的老家伙对年轻的女士说‘跟我走将遇到你未来的丈夫’，看起来像什么情况？而你的模样又那么吓人，没有一个甜美、可爱、温柔的女性会靠近你！”

“……Ori很甜美、可爱、温柔，他就不……怎么……害怕我……”Dwalin小声嘀咕，飞红的面颊逗乐了他的哥哥。

“那是因为Ori了解你！别担心，我敢肯定Fili和Kili清楚他们舅舅的口味，而且作为年轻、俊俏的小伙子，他们更能亲近那些年轻甜美的女士。”Balin拍拍弟弟的肩膀（他不得不踮起脚才能完成这个动作），接着吹熄一根根蜡烛，房间变得越来越昏暗。

“要对他们有信心！”

周一一大早，Fili和Kili便匆匆赶往市集。他们不是第一个到达的，店铺已经开张，马路上挤满形形色色的人。

“睁大眼睛，盯住那些可爱的……”Fili拱拱弟弟的肩膀。

“别担心，我一直看着呢！”Kili顶回去。

寻找一个可爱的女孩真的是一件十足简单的工作，但是找到一个能完美契合他们舅舅的，却是件难事。要知道，即使是像Fili和Kili这样亲近的人，也不知道舅舅究竟喜欢什么样的女人。除了他们的母亲，Thorin的妹妹，他们从来没见过他跟任何其他异性聊过天。

“我敢打赌他喜欢小个子。”Kili猜测。

“直发还是卷发的小个子？”Fili问。

“我认为发色更重要，金发、棕发或者是姜黄色。”

“Dwalin喜欢模样可爱的姜黄脑袋小个子，所以或许他和舅舅品味相似，毕竟是老朋友了。”

男孩们竭尽全力憋住笑，但最后还是流泻出一串咯咯声。Dwalin和Ori笨拙的罗曼史总是让他们忍俊不禁，而且如果Dwalin不是那么魁梧的话，他们也不会故意公然取笑他们。

“好吧，回到正题！我非常肯定舅舅喜欢小巧而可爱的类型，他可从来不像其他人那样大加赞扬我的金发，所以，或许他更偏爱深褐色的头发。而且深色卷发通常都很可爱，所以我们试着找一个吧，怎么样？”Fili推测，得到弟弟赞同的附和。

他们几乎可以肯定，找到一个附和描述的女孩需要花一番功夫，但是Kili转过身，就看到一个非常接近的……

“Fili！看那儿！”Kili推着哥哥的脑袋转向一个小摊位。

“Kili，我不觉得我们把一个又老，又满头白发的高个男人带回去，舅舅会高兴。”Fili叹了口气，弟弟的幽默让他感到有些疲惫。

“不是他！看他卖的！”Kili不耐烦地说。

当Fili看到Kili看到的，他咯咯笑起来，但是他的弟弟没有跟他相同的反应，他轻轻摇了摇头。

“嗯……没错，她非常可爱，但是……我们真的应该给他买一个吗？”

但是Kili没有继续听哥哥说下去，他已经向那个老人和他的小摊位走去，眼睛盯着那个可爱的家伙，一眨不眨。

“你好，年轻人，我能帮助你吗？”摊主一边悠闲地抽着烟，一边问。

“她出售吗？我们想买下她，当做礼物送给我们的舅舅！”Kili指着卷毛的小可爱，后者因为他尝试触摸而吓得向后跳了一步。

“你是说你想买他？”老人纠正年轻的王子。

“所以他是个男孩？哦，好吧，没有太大关系，毕竟他那么可爱！”

现在Fili也被小可爱的魅力捕获了，他可以肯定这个甜蜜的小男孩一定可以融化Thorin的心，胜过世间任何人事。

“好吧，说实话，我不想轻易卖掉他。我开始越来越喜欢他，还有他安静的陪伴了。”摊主解释道，但是男孩们不会轻言放弃。

“求你了！你看，我们需要让舅舅知道如何关心他人，没有人会无视这么个小甜心！”终于能摸到那些柔软的棕色小卷，Kili不由得露出心满意足的微笑。

“我们向你保证他会到好人家手上。”Fili许诺。老人看到他眼中的神色，笑容爬上他苍老的面庞。

是的，这个老摊主看起来无害，但是实际上既聪明又敏锐。他只是想要考验两个年轻人，他已经猜到他们的身份。毕竟，只有皇室的眼睛和心才能显示出那样坚定的信念。

“我知道了，好吧，我可以肯定，当了解这个小家伙有多么美好的时候，即使最坚硬冷酷的心也会被融化。”

老人给出保证后，Fili和Kili简直像得到最大的幸福。随后Fili从口袋里拿出钱袋，询问这个小天使的价格。

“你可以免费得到他，但是你必须向我发誓，他不会受到任何伤害。”摊主微笑着说。

“喔！真是太慷慨，先生，您叫……”

“Grey，Gandalf Grey。”老人一边跟Fili握手一边回答。

他们中的一部分已经笑得直不起腰来，而剩下那些傻愣愣地盯着看。

“如果你们认为这个恶作剧好笑的话，那就大错特错了！”Dori嘘声说，但是两个王子向他们保证绝对认真无比。

“得了吧，Dori！还有不到一年，整个王国的命运就要握在舅舅的手里了！我们才不会对这件事开玩笑。”

“但是你给他买了个该死的兔子！！！”

小小的咖啡色卷毛兔子被放在木头桌子上，在十二双眼睛热切的目光下剧烈地颤抖。

“好吧，男孩们……我必须声明，他确实非常可爱，但是……你们TM的到底是怎么想的？”Bofur笑得太厉害差点儿被自己的口水呛到，但是Dori狂怒的表情让他憋住了笑声。

“别说了，看看他！你根本无法对这个小家伙说不！”Kili从桌子上捧起可怜的兔子，推到同伴们的眼前。

笑声戛然而止，漂亮的粉色鼻子、可爱的尖尖长耳朵，还有黑色的大眼睛让他们只剩下叹息的冲动。

是的，他们被迷住了。

“好啦，各位。停下，严肃点儿！你们俩回市场把这个小家伙还回去。”Dwalin试图讲道理，但是在Ori开始抚摸小兔子的时候无法坚持到底。

“我想他真的非常可爱。”

“是吧？！”得知Dwalin在Ori发表意见后无法坚持让他们把小宠物送回去，Fili和Kili高兴极了。

“摊主说他的名字是Bilbo，而且他还送我们这些药草和种子，以防我们的小兔子吃坏肚子什么的。”Kili和Fili开心地把Gandalf给他们的小皮袋展示给大家看。

“诶，既然兔子已经在这里了，试试又何妨？”Balin建议道，试图像自己劝服Dwalin那样说服自己相信两个王子。

“好吧。”站在怀疑一边的Dwalin、Dori、Gloin和Oin只剩下叹气的选择。

“但是你们把他送给Thorin的时候我们不想在场。”

************************

“晚些再说，我很忙！”

“你总是、一直在忙！没有任何时间对你来说是合适的，所以你最好现在就过来。”

“而你们从来没有真正的正经事可说，所以我为什么要费心？”Thorin对他的外甥们非常生气，后者正站在他的门外，坚持他们的舅舅应该扔下工作，看看他们要给他的东西。

“我们给你找到一个礼物！”

“我不需要礼物！”

“求你了，舅舅，拜托！你会爱上它的，我们发誓！”Kili恳求道。

Thorin叹了口气，看起来男孩们不会善罢甘休，除非接受他们的礼物。而且每当他十八岁的小外甥开始用八岁儿童的声音哀嚎时，Thorin最后只能投降，他打开门，露出两个外甥嘴巴几乎咧到耳根的笑脸。

“好吧，是什么？”

他们点点头互相交换了个眼神，嘴咧得更开了。Kili把藏在背后的礼物展现给他们的舅舅。

“给你！你觉得怎么样？他是不是史无前例的可爱？！”

毫无疑问，Thorin盯着推到面前的小动物叹了口气，然后再次关上了大门。

*********************

Bilbo非常生Gandalf的气，而且他有一万个理由这样做。

当然，他依然非常感谢他的前拥有者。毕竟，如果没有他，自己一定会在小洞穴坍塌的时候丢了性命，而且在没有家的情况下，没几天他就会被狼吃掉。但是Gandalf找到了他，夸奖小兔子有多么可爱，悉心地照料他。他把Bilbo带在身边，向着名叫依鲁伯的王国一路而来。Bilbo不介意长途跋涉、远离家园，因为他一直都好吃好喝，非常快乐。

但是老人背叛了他，把他卖给了这些疯疯癫癫的主人。

好吧，或许没那么糟。在这里他有充足的食物，而且这也是个更安全的庇护所。他想念日光和真实的草地，但是仔细想想他还是能应付得了。毕竟，Bilbo是个非常讲道理的兔子，他知道一个人无法满足所有愿望。但是很快情况变得非常恼人，所有人都想要抚摸他，其中一些人的动作太过粗鲁，还有他们总是告诉他他有多么可爱、甜美，Bilbo的长耳朵里充斥的都是那些呀呀儿语。

如果可以选择，他想要跟最年轻的Ori待在一起，书记官是个非常安静的人，尽管他偶尔会表现出毛躁、粗心的一面，但是很快就能被他的大哥哥Dori安抚下来。但是Bilbo非常享受跟男孩一起的编制时间，那些木棒织针碰撞的声音即复杂又美妙。但是通常Ori只在独自一人的时候编织，而那个叫Dwalin长相可怕的男人总是能找到他，跟他聊天，所以Ori一个人的时候并不多。Bilbo对Dwalin的惧怕是不可控制的，尽管他清楚Dwalin也喜欢他，只是身为王子的保镖不能表现出他的喜爱之情，至少某次Ori是那样说的。

Bilbo同样不介意跟快乐的厨子在一起，那个身材壮硕的大号人类叫Bombur。但是一般情况下Bombur在厨房用肉做料理，所以Bilbo会避开厨子，鉴于一些显而易见的原因。

厨子还有一个弟弟和一个表兄，他们也很不错。虽然Bifur不知搞坏了哪里，不能像其他人类那样说话。但是Bifur也是王子的保镖，所以他尽量避免经常抚摸可爱的小兔子，第三个保镖是Gloin，也是出于同样的缘由表现得尽量严肃。

Bombur的弟弟Bofur是个快乐开朗的人，Bilbo非常非常喜欢他。但是作为乐师，那个人类有时有些吵，出于同样的原因Bilbo也会躲开他的同事Nori。他几乎不怎么见得到Nori的大哥Dori，他不是忙着照顾Ori就是处理跟大臣们相关的事宜。那些事同时也是那个叫做Balin的好人忙活的，他对Bilbo来说是个不错的陪伴，但是他太忙了，根本没有时间。

Oin医生也是个相当不错的人，但是像其他人一样忙碌，而且他说不接受一个脏兮兮的动物出现在医务室里时，Bilbo感到被严重冒犯了。Bilbo是一只好人家出身的干净兔子，非常感谢。所以面对像这样的评价，Bilbo决定远离Oin出现的场合。

当然，Bilbo对那两个把他买回来的男孩有自己的见解。Fili和Kili看起来就是普通的吵闹人类男孩，所以Bilbo不会真的生气，只是在他们占据太多私人空间的时候撅起嘴，提醒你一下，他们经常这样做。

总的来说，Bilbo可以忍耐绝大多数人的陪伴，任何人只要不是那个其他人不断把他推给的人类——Thorin Durin，依鲁伯的未来国王。

Bilbo怎么也搞不明白，为什么他们要那样做。Thorin是唯一一个公然鄙视可怜小兔子的人。但是Fili和Kili时不时就会把Bilbo送去给他的新“主人”，后者最多就是瞪一眼小动物，哼哼着让他们把他放回森林，或者任何地方，只要他看不到就好。

“他是你的责任，不是我们的！”王子们在Thorin拒绝喂兔子、与他玩耍、梳理他柔软的卷毛时经常这么说。但是最后，终究会由其他人满足Bilbo的需求，因为Thorin坚决拒绝，而他们又不能真的强迫他做。

两周之后，几乎全部的期望都落空了。Thorin看起来根本不关心Bilbo，但是他们知道原因所在：无视一只兔子简直太简单了，特别是一个根本不会不出声的小动物。一只饥饿的狗至少还会吠叫引起其他人的注意，但是Bilbo在Thorin眼中几乎是透明的。

“男孩们，我知道你们想要这个办法奏效，我们都这样希望，但是我想这次我们必须放弃计划……”Balin在一次例行会议后声明。

“但是……但是，不行！我们不会放弃的！”Kili坚持，但是徒劳无用。

“别担心，我们只是给Bilbo找一个善良的普通人家，再给他们些补偿。我们在Thorin正式开始统治依鲁伯前仍然有时间。”Oin想要安抚年轻的王子，但是Kili不是唯一一个憎恨放弃计划的人，当然也不想放弃Bilbo。意见未能得到全员认可，但是最后他们决定明天给他们招人喜爱的小兔子找个新家。跟Bilbo自己的想法一致，他们也知道小兔子应该属于某个绿草青青、阳光灿烂的地方。

  
夜色渐深，城堡已经开始酝酿睡意。但是年轻的Kili王子拒绝相信他的舅舅没能发现此刻在他膝头安睡的小兔子有多么可爱、非凡。

“Kili，去睡觉吧。”Fili拍拍弟弟的肩膀，同样体会到弟弟心中的忧伤。

但是Kili只是摇了摇头。

“我想再试一次，最后一次！”

\--------------

一天的忙碌使得Thorin筋疲力尽。他做了些剑术练习，研究了一些文学作品。他还跟大臣们会面、商议一些琐事，所以这天比往日更加疲惫、难熬。但是当Thorin打开卧室的门时，他还不清楚某人，或者某两个人，在此前偷偷潜入，给他留下一个字面意义的惊喜。

起初，Thorin只是猜不出，究竟为什么他的床头柜上会有一个小皮袋，显然清晨的时候那里还空无一物。但是没用多久，打开袋子的一瞬间，扑鼻而来的药草味让他意识到，到底是谁想出的鬼主意。

“这是那个该死的兔子的东西，没错吧？”Thorin叹了口气，额头抵在掌心上，当然，Fili和Kili始终坚持他应该爱抚那一团毛毛。

而Thorin不需要特意寻找，被提及的小动物正躲在一个角落里瑟瑟发抖，一副彻底被吓坏了的样子。就像跟他的主人独处是一种折磨一样。

Thorin叹了口气，他真的有那么可怕？

“看来我永远也别想摆脱你了？”他问道，虽然心里清楚无法从一个无声的兔子那里得到任何答案。

安静地站了一会儿后，Thorin发现即使对自己来说这种宁静也有些尴尬，就像跟一个人处在同一个房间，但是对方没有任何行动，等着你先迈出第一步一样。

最后，未来的国王决定把Bilbo送回外甥那里，但是随着他一步步趋近，小兔子差点儿跳起来，小小的身体紧紧地贴在墙上。

“别那样做，我不会伤害你。”Thorin说，但是他的话对小动物没有任何帮助。所以他蹲下来，试图让Bilbo主动向他靠近。

“兔仔……好吧，你的名字叫Bilbo？好吧，Bilbo，过来。”

不，小兔子没有靠近。

“来吧，没什么可怕的。”

他的方法没有奏效，Thorin想起那些药草，试图用它把Bilbo从角落里引诱出来。王子既冷静又有耐心，几分钟之后Bilbo慢慢开始向前蹦跳，嗅了嗅Thorin手里拿着的美味药草。Bilbo在他手里吃了起来的时候，Thorin的脸上出现了小小的微笑

“好男孩。”Thorin称赞道，如果兔子也能脸红的话，Bilbo的脸蛋现在一定是明亮的红色。

Thorin等待着Bilbo吃完最后一粒种子（那花了很长时间），一阵迟疑后，他轻轻拍了拍Bilbo，手掌下的毛发难以置信的柔软。

他们之间尴尬的沉默变成一种舒适的宁静，Thorin可以发誓，小兔子露出了隐隐的微笑。当Thorin把他捧起来放在床上的时候，他只有一点点畏缩。

“今晚你可以睡在这里，如果你保证不告诉其他人的话。”

Bilbo对着柔软的毯子又嗅又蹭，最后打了个呵欠，蜷缩成一个小球睡了过去。他可爱的行为令Thorin发出轻笑，非常小心地在小兔子的额头上留下一个轻吻。

是的，他不知道他为什么会有那么古怪的行为，但是或许他发现单独跟柔软的小兔子相处的时候没必要表现得那么冷硬。而且这样真的非常轻松，他的心里确实有块柔软的地方，那里他很少展示给其他人看，即使是他自己也偶尔会忘记。但是，好吧，Thorin还是个未来的国王，所以明天早晨他需要把这只小兔子还给他一无是处的外甥们，而且还要为了偷偷潜入他的卧室严厉地责备他们。然而，今晚，他可以忘记一切，心无旁骛地享受Bilbo宁静的陪伴，在他的小宠物旁边安然入睡。


	2. Chapter 2

依鲁伯是个缺少阳光普照的地方，时常迷雾蔼蔼，头顶的天空总是灰蒙蒙的一片，但是太阳偶尔想要偷偷躲在云层后看看地上，对浩瀚的王国问个好。而这个早晨反常的晴朗，阳光透过窗户直接照射在Thorin的脸上，用崭新、意外的一天将他唤醒。

第一次睁眼的时候，Thorin没有发现任何异常，视野中依然是熟悉老旧的事物，只是被透过高窗的阳光装饰了一层金边，相同的老家具回望着他。Thorin知道时间还早，但是作为未来的国王他强迫自己在七点前起床，即使是在一整天没有任何计划的情况下。只是为了表现出自律，他告诉自己。

但是，哦，没错，那个兔子还在他的房间里，他记得。最好对他的外甥说他一直没注意到，一发现他就把Bilbo还给他们了。

Thorin打定主意，但是转了一圈，他注意到有什么非常不对劲。某些迫使他不得不揉眼睛确认的情况，他用力眨眼，以防一切都是他在半梦半醒的产物。虽然此刻他神智非常清醒，但是他看见的却是幻觉。

床上本来应该是他柔软的小兔子Bilbo的位置上，躺着一个人类。准确地说，是一个躶体男人，而且还不是一个普通的男人，他有一对又长又软的兔耳朵，还有一小团兔尾巴。

出于某种原因Thorin保持着冷静，好吧，他有些震惊，但是并不像为此惊醒膝盖抵着胸口把自己蜷成一小团睡着的男人。但是Thorin觉得这个男人有莫名的熟悉感，那些看起来非常柔软的棕色小卷毛，还有他的存在给予他与昨晚相似的平静。

所以，Thorin小心地靠过去，仔细端详那对长耳朵，Thorin一边伸手触摸那些柔软的绒毛，一边轻声说。“Bilbo？”

小个子男人睁开疲惫的双眼，缓慢地眨眨眼甩掉睡意，轻声回答，“Thorin？”

***************

“够啦！有没有人能给我解释一下到底是怎么回事！”

但是没有任何人开口。他们感到非常惊讶，未来的陛下竟然想要立刻见到他们。但是当他们踏进Thorin的卧室，眼前的景象使他们目瞪口呆：一个小个子男人裹着床单坐在Thorin的床上，头上还伸出两只兔子耳朵。

Thorin站在自己的床边，大声质问，声音里暗示他可以肯定是他的外甥们干的好事，而他想要知道他们怎么会想出这么愚蠢的恶作剧。

“等等，那边的那个男人是……Bilbo？”Bofur难以置信地说，声调里带着跟在场每一个人相同的困惑。

“我……我是。”兔耳男结巴着承认，他的震惊程度一点儿也不比其他人少。一晚上时间，他的整个身体发生了惊天动地的变化，他不知道怎么发生的！当然过去也没发生过！

房间再次陷入沉默，Thorin怒视着他的下属们，想要知道造成眼前混乱的因由。Bilbo开始发抖，此刻被十二双眼睛盯着比作为兔子第一次来到城堡时更加诡异。

幸好，至少Ori主动开口了。

“他非常可爱，你们不觉得吗？”

“Ori！安静！”Dori责备弟弟，但是已经太迟了。Kili、Fili、Bofur、Bomfur和Nori简直想要聚双手双脚赞同，他们喋喋不休着面前的小个子男人有多么不可思议的可爱。

“而且还是在我以为他无法更加可爱之后！”Bomfur大笑起来，但是Thorin一点儿也不觉得有趣。

“一点儿也不好笑！”

但是他的保镖、御医、厨师长和大臣们异口同声赞扬“他简直棒极了”的时候，他的评价是徒劳无功的。而且Thorin看得出他们压抑着不笑出声。

但是对Bilbo来说，这样的情况有些尴尬，而且也很可怕。几乎所有人都想摸摸他柔软的皮肤，碰触他的卷发，特别是他们还想靠得更近看看他的耳朵。

“简直闻所未闻见所未见！”Oin一边赞叹一边检查Bilbo的新姿态。

“告诉我，小伙子。此前你一直是兔子，还是因为某种诅咒？”

Bilbo摇了摇头，他一直是只小兔子，从来没想过成为一个人类。

“你的意思是这是某种巫术造成的？”Thorin问道。不，他不相信魔法，但是他听说过有些巫师混迹在人群里，用他们的能力做些好事，同时也有坏事。

“唔……根据古老的传说，如果王室家族的成员亲吻动物，那么那个动物就会变成人类。”年轻的书记官Ori分享了自己知道的知识，再次造成房间的寂静，直到Bofur开始大笑。

“棒极了！那么，我未来的国王，尊敬的陛下睡觉前是否亲吻了你可爱的小宠物？”

Thorin张嘴想大吼着否认，但是随后他记起他真的亲吻了Bilbo，祝福他好梦。一抹红晕出现在他的脸上，很快他成为房间里除了Bilbo唯一一个没有大笑的人。

“所以你做了，舅舅！哦，我就知道，无论如何你关心Bilbo！多么甜蜜！”Kili边笑边说，而此刻Thorin的困惑变成愤怒。

“够了！Balin！Dori！立刻给我找出解决的办法！其他人给……Bilbo找些穿的。Fili、Kili！未来的两年不要出现在我的视野里，明白嘛？！”

接着Thorin冲出卧室，Dori和Balin紧跟其后。其他人留在房间里，默默交换着眼神。Fili绕着床转圈，直到他发现即使Ori的衣服对这个小个子男人来说仍然太大了。但是感谢主，他们的书记官除了直到知道写作绘画外还清楚很多其他有用的东西。

“你们知道，我可以给他织些东西。”

****************

即使经过几小时的讨论和思考，Thorin、Balin和Dori仍然没有搞清楚Bilbo究竟如何变成人类的。但是最后他们觉得真的没什么关系，Bilbo已经变成了人类，他们束手无策。真正的问题是他们要拿他怎么办？当Thorin说让他去任何自己想去的地方的时候，其他人并不赞同他的观点。

“你知道，Bilbo不管怎么说也是我们的责任。特别是你的，Thorin。”Balin说，身边的Dori点头附和。

“我的责任？！”

“好吧，是的，毕竟你是他的主人。”Dori站在Balin一边。

“他是我外甥们硬塞给我的！我没让他们那么做！”

“或许没有，但是看起来你做了些什么致使他的形态发生了变化，所以照顾他现在成为你的责任了。”

他们为此争辩了好一会儿，直到Thorin喷着鼻息闭上嘴巴。他知道一旦自己下定决心，他的伙伴就会毫无怨言地追随他到任何时候、去往任何地方，但是这些忠诚的伙伴同样不惧怕说出相反的意见。但是，不，Thorin不会为此屈服，他不会当一个有兔子耳朵、兔子尾巴成年男子的保姆，他没有那么无聊的时间。不到一年他就要加冕称王，此前还有很多事需要做、需要学习。

但是在Thorin打算宣布他对这个问题的最终决定时，会议室的门打开了，他的两个乐师跟Dwalin和Ori一起走进房间。

“我们按照您的要求完成了任务，陛下！请让我们为你展示我们可爱的小兔子，现在完全穿戴整齐的样子！”Nori微笑着向旁边让了一步。

Thorin就像早晨起来第一次看到Bilbo的时候一样惊呆了，而且这一次他依然感觉到心跳不必要的加速。他的伙伴给Bilbo穿上一件针织上衣，或者诚实地说是一件针织外套，因为衣服整个把Bilbo盖住，衣襟一直垂到膝盖，腿上穿着可能是Ori给他的老旧的过膝裤子。上衣对Bilbo来说有些太大了，但是年轻的书记官很快解释道他可以尽快给Bilbo再织一件更合适的。Bilbo裹在那些又大又暖但是非常宽松的衣服里，看起来那么舒适，他的脸上挂着不易察觉的微笑——Thorin想象昨晚的自己也有过那样的表情——脸蛋是甜蜜的粉红色。他的长耳朵轻轻抖动，看起来放松了不少。在Bilbo恢复过去的焦虑前，Thorin叹了口气说：“好吧……他也没地方去，不是么？我会让他留下，直到我们想出更好的解决办法。”

大家没有欢呼，只是微笑着，不想做出任何刺激他们暴躁王子的举动。接着Thorin站起来，走出房间的时候瞥了Bilbo一眼，徒留小个子男人猜测那双蓝色的眼眸中古怪神色的含义。

“感谢主，你们也能有机灵的时候。”Dori叹息着，对他的弟弟和伙伴们露出微笑。

“是啊，没错，我们知道只要Thorin看到他这个样子就绝对不会把他扔出去。”Bofur揉乱Bilbo的卷发，手掌下与曾经的绒毛一样柔软的触感让他不禁想要叹息。

“拜托，别再那样做！”Bilbo难为情地躲开了，用行动告诉每个人，他现在是一个人类，应该用适宜的方式对待他。

“诶，有那样的耳朵和尾巴，你还不是一个真正的人类……”Dwalin轻声指出。

“不，Bilbo一定是想说不要那样碰他，因为我们不是他的主人！”Nori坏笑着说。

“没错，只有一个人能那样做，那就是他的主人，他尊敬的Thorin阁下！”Bofur点点头，跟他的朋友一起咯咯笑起来。

随后两个乐师转头看向Bilbo，准备为取笑他道歉。但是他们慢慢敛起微笑，因为他们看到Bilbo除了脸红得厉害之外并没有大发雷霆。

****************

兔子Bilbo比城堡里任何人都更像一个人类，他不是仆役，但是他认为打扫很有趣，主动承担了所有杂务，用任何他可以做到的方式帮助其他人。看到两只毛茸茸的长耳朵在眼前晃动，大家觉得很有趣，因为Bilbo太矮了，才到其他人的肩膀。

虽然现在Bilbo用两条腿走路，还可以说话，但是他对其他人来说仍然更像个宠物。他们仍然会爱抚他柔软的部分，Bilbo为此非常苦恼。有时他们甚至把小个子男子抱起来，当然Bilbo为此更加生气。所以总的来说，Bilbo周围的情况没有发生任何改变。即使Thorin也不例外，真不幸。

王子依然还是经常对他的小宠物露出冰冷、尊贵的表情，从不碰触他，只是毫不在意地走开。尽管Thorin曾经说过Bilbo留在这里没关系，每每对上那样的目光，小个子男人总会感觉自己不被需要。低垂着耳朵，黑色的大眼睛紧盯着地板，他的失望那么明显，没有人会发觉不到。看到他们的小兔子露出低落的情绪，他们也觉得很难过，再联想到Thorin永远不会有任何改变使他们更加消沉。

但是，神明当然不会让悲剧发生。

Bilbo花了两周的时间才搞清楚每个房间在城堡的位置，他感到无聊的时候就会在城堡里乱逛，透过虚掩的门缝窥看黑暗的房间。你应该足够聪明猜出他仍然没有足够的勇气走进那些房间，不，一个人的时候不行。但是这一次，走廊里微弱的烛光把他面前的房间稍微照亮了一些，Bilbo无法压抑靠近的冲动，他贴过去，壮观的景象映入眼帘：

那是一间宏伟、满载书籍的图书馆。

好吧，Bilbo曾经是一只兔子，不会读也不清楚任何与书有关的事。但是他见过Gandalf读书，而且Ori的手里无时无刻不是拿着本书。Bilbo总是好奇那些纸张上究竟有什么魔法，它们里面藏着怎样的故事。

看看那些书……那些书架有多么高大！房间的墙被占满了，书架从地板直达天花板。

起先Bilbo只是凝视，睁大双眼大张着嘴巴。他冲动地想要爬上梯子，从书架上抽出那本又大又红的书。接着他记起好奇的小兔子会有怎样的命运：他们最后落到狼的嘴里……但是Bilbo不再是兔子，好吧，不完全是，而且他看了看四周，也没有狼出没。

“非常安全。”Bilbo对自己说，但是他无法否认，爬上那些老旧的木质梯子时，与恐惧感相伴而行的是莫名的兴奋。他专注、坚定地向上爬，眼睛紧盯着那个红色的本本。

“终于！”最后够到那本书的时候他露出了微笑。

但是紧接着，命运决定表现出它狡猾的一面。

Bilbo的脚滑了仅仅一寸，但是足以让他向后倒去，他伸出手绝望地想要在空气里抓住什么。好吧，如果他现在死去，他只能责怪自己——他明明知道兔子根本不该有好奇心或者冒险精神！

但是后背撞在地板上没有想象的疼，事实上，他甚至没有感觉到躺在冰冷的石地板上，更像是漂浮了起来。

“你还好吗？”

Bilbo——落下时紧闭双眼的小个子男人，缓慢地睁开双眼。

“Th-Thorin！”

未来的国王看到他的小兔子没有受伤，便让Bilbo离开他的怀抱，轻轻放在地板上。

“你一个人在这里做什么？”

Thorin的声音没有带着怒火，但是Bilbo仍然觉得自己被责备了。他结巴着说他只是好奇，并且为他的笨拙道了歉。

“如果想看书，你可以问Ori或者Balin，他们对这里的一切了如指掌。”Thorin边说边收拾跟Bilbo一起掉落的书。当他捡起厚厚的红色书本时，Bilbo无法忍耐询问那本书是什么的诱惑。

“这本？只是一些关于王国历史的老故事。”Thorin一边翻看老旧的皮面本子一边答道。

“听起来……很有趣。”Bilbo点点头，他不知道该怎么跟这个阴沉、高大，总是表现出冷漠的男人聊天。Thorin把书递给他想要离开的时候，他甚至不知道该怎么开口。

“给你，如果你想读的话。”

“嗯，但是我……”

Thorin转回身，看到那个小个子男人比刚才更加焦虑了。

“你不识字，是不是？”Thorin叹了口气，尬尴的Bilbo对他微微点了点头，然后立刻开始解释自己是个文盲的原因。

“我……我曾经是只兔子，你知道的！作为兔子很少有机会识字，不是么？”

“我猜你没有……瞧，你可以让Ori教你识字，他一直有时间。”Thorin建议道，但是Bilbo没有变现得更高兴一些。

“他……他跟Dwalin有事要忙……”Bilbo含糊地说，Thorin立刻明白了Bilbo的意思，毕竟没有人想要约会的时候带着灯泡。

“那么Nori或者Bofur可以念给你听。”

“但是……他们需要为某些音乐会彩排……”

“哦，对了，我差点忘了……”

Thorin试图想出某个合适的人选，但是每个人最近都在忙。他甚至给他的两个外甥安排了很多事，想要教会他们更加有责任感。如果让他们跟Bilbo相处的时间太长，对他们来说更像是玩乐。

“没……没关系，我可以等以后再找人给我念。”Bilbo说，不想为了自己的需求打扰任何人。

“可能会是很久。”Thorin答道，但是Bilbo摇摇头，告诉对方他可以等。而Thorin开始发觉目睹兔耳小男人忧伤的情景，自己有多么心神不宁。突然他记起这就是他每次看到Bilbo时的样子，他在Thorin的身边总是那么悲惨，而他面前的男人从技术上来说是他的“主人”。不管怎么说，情况不应该是那样的。

“诶，你瞧……”Thorin盯着他，对着拳头咳嗽了一声。Bilbo的视线离开脚面，目光中突然充满希望。

“我最近没有什么特别要紧的事需要忙，特别是晚上的时间。我，嗯……我可以给你念，如果你想……”

Thorin难以相信，为什么说出一句话那么难！他不是通常意义上那种主动提出帮助的人，所以他并不知道该如何开口。而他迟疑的原因是他知道Bilbo会拒绝，看起来小个子男人对他的情感害怕多于喜爱。而Thorin最憎恨的就是被拒绝。但是他还能说什么，Bilbo看起来那么伤心。

“我……我非常愿意，谢谢你！

Thorin，本来已经别开脸不看Bilbo，听到他的话再次转回头，小兔子脸上露出前所未见的漂亮微笑。他感觉自己有一点脸红，对于国王来说这个行为非常不恰当，对未来的国王也是一样的，所以他再次咳了一声，别开脸。

“夜幕降临后来我房间就好。”

“好的，再次感谢！”

“那……没什么……”Thorin喃喃地说，最后走开了。

这天剩下的时光里，其他人注意到Bilbo的行为有多么古怪：无缘无故的微笑、哼唱，有时候还会脸红，然后看起来有些局促不安，接着再次微笑，甚至有时候差点儿笑出声来。但是不管什么时候有人问起Bilbo在想什么，他始终拒绝回答，假装突然忙碌起来。

“你在隐瞒什么，Bilbo！”Kili靠近他，露出逗弄的微笑。

“我——我没有！”

“是不是跟我们的舅舅有关？”Fili从弟弟的另一边冒出来，看到Bilbo羞红的脸，他可以肯定自己的猜测是正确的。

“我——这不关你们的事！”Bilbo大喊，接着飞快地站起来跑开了，同时他意识到距离与Thorin在他的卧室碰面只剩下几分钟的时间了。

***************

“你来了。”

“是的，太早了？”

“不，快进来，在任何人发现你，开始传播古怪的谣言之前。”

Bilbo飞快地蹦进Thorin的卧室，Thorin在确定没有任何人目睹后关上了沉重的大门。他示意Bilbo坐在床上，自己选择了小书桌前的座椅。把书握在手里，他开始感觉有一点点尴尬，不知道该如何开始这一切。因为他甚至从未给他的外甥读过该死的故事！

“唔……你想我从头开始，还是有那个部分的历史是你特别想了解的？”他瞥了眼Bilbo问道，后者满载期待的大眼睛映入他的眼帘。

“请从头开始。”小个子男人礼貌地说。

“好吧……‘曾经有人说很久以前，这片陆地是一块不毛之地，除了无边无际的沙漠一片荒芜，但是随后……’”

当Thorin终于读完悠长的一章后，阖上书叹了口气。他几乎完全忘记了关于王国的辉煌故事，这个他即将统治的王国，他竟然忘记了这个伟大的地方是如何诞生的！他永远不会承认忘记这一切是他最大的错误，但是在内心深处，他情不自禁地想要责备自己。

“你怎么想？”Thorin询问面前小小的曾经是兔子的男子。但是当他将目光转向对方，他才意识到Bilbo已经进入了梦乡。哦，他也忘记了这个重要的事实，他的小兔人睡着的时候有多么可爱。

而这样的情景Thorin目睹过不只两次，比他能够计数的多得多。夜晚的这些读书会变成他们之间的小秘密。往往最后以Bilbo在Thorin柔软的床单上蜷缩成一个小球昏睡过去为尾声。Thorin则会花些时间欣赏这个特别的小男人，抚摸他柔软的焦糖色卷发。等到他确认城堡中所有人都睡去后，他会抱着Bilbo回他自己的房间，想要极力避免面对早晨的尴尬。当然，Bilbo记得他从未在自己的床上度过整晚，而且不管他如何努力尝试，他始终无法保持醒着……Thorin的声音是那么令人舒适，低沉、充满安全感。但是既然未来的国王都不介意带着曾经的小兔子到处走，Bilbo决定自己也不必过度担忧。

所以他们的小秘密持续了很久，直到Thorin开始教Bilbo如何识字。哦，他这么做并不是因为他不想再念给Bilbo听，当然不是！他只是注意到Bilbo知道一些信件中的词语该怎么发音，磕磕巴巴地自己念出来的时候有多么开心。

“‘而且在无休止的……’我念的对吗？”

“是的，非常完美。”小个子男人终于能不借助任何帮助，自己独立完成一个完整的句子时，Thorin对咧着嘴笑的Bilbo露出微笑。

“很快你就不再需要我给你念了。”未来的国王继续道，想要表扬他的小宠物。但是Bilbo的微笑立刻消失了，如果不是Thorin立刻意识到自己的错误，他一定会说出什么蠢话。

“然后我们可以一起看书。”

微笑再次出现在Bilbo的嘴角。得知这个古怪的兔耳男子会跟他一样怀念他们在一起的时光，Thorin顿时松了口气让。

Bilbo一直在笑，还用他的手指卷着他毛茸茸的长耳朵。他们之间轻松的气氛变了味，像是某种尴尬却又不平静的情绪。Bilbo在Thorin的注视下飞快地眨眨眼，在床上不安地动了动。

“嗯……我猜，是睡觉的时候了。”棕发男子拍拍手，准备起身。但是他打算跳下Thorin柔软的大床时，一只强壮的大手轻轻地放在他的肩膀上，制止了他的动作。

“嗯……Thorin？”

面对他的疑惑王子没有做出任何解答。Bilbo的长耳朵里充满自己心跳的砰砰声，心想也许Thorin终于、终于想要表现出比慈爱更多的情感。哦，并不是说Bilbo绝望地爱着他的主人，当然不是！但是……好吧……他只是想要再次感受那些当他还是一个小动物时落在额头、脸蛋上，现在却再难体会的亲吻。而且，有时候，他甚至敢于幻想那双唇贴着他的时会是怎样的感觉……

想到这里，Bilbo缓缓闭上双眼，微微抬起了头。他感觉到Thorin的拇指在他的肩膀上画着小圈，然后爬上他的脖子，接着是他的脸蛋……

但是几秒钟之后，那只手撤了回去。什么也没有发生。

“晚安，Bilbo。”

Bilbo睁开双眼，看到Thorin转过身，背对小个子男人，徒留Bilbo一个人猜测Thorin此时的表情。Thorin的声音听起来当然不是那么快乐。

结结巴巴地说出晚安祝福后，Bilbo飞快地离开房间，感觉到失望和强烈的羞耻感。他不知道Thorin听到他颤抖的嗓音和关门的声响后会怎么想，他也记不得自己最后一次感觉如此悲惨是什么时候的事。

随后的日子里不断重复着“请你给我念这本书”的日程。起初，是“我念你重复”的过程，然后以最尴尬的方式结束他们的夜晚。过了一段时间后，类似的情况每晚都会发生：Thorin盯着Bilbo，蓝色的双眸紧紧黏在他身上，接下来他会轻抚Bilbo的上身或者面颊，但是他从未有过类似亲吻的亲昵动作。

“你为什么那么难过？”

Ori重复问了好几遍，他的声音最终才钻进Bilbo的耳朵。

“我——我没有难过！”Bilbo撒谎道，假装专注于他的编织工作。

“Fili和Kili王子非常肯定地说你的悲伤与他们的舅舅有关，而且，他们也不是唯一这么说的人……”Ori小心地承认。

哦，是啊。只有Thorin和Bilbo以为他们在Thorin卧室的会面没人注意到！其他人从一开始就知道，但是决定陪他们玩下去，假装没有注意到他们的小兔子和未来的国王有多么亲密。他们已经开始期望Bilbo用自己的方式走进Thorin的心，但是从最近Bilbo的情绪来看，他们的希望要再次落空了。

“我很好，不必担忧。”Bilbo勉强堆起笑脸，告诉自己渴望比Thorin的友谊更深的情感是多么愚蠢。Bilbo不是一个真正的人类，Thorin不会把他当做爱人来看，他只会永远把他当宠物。毕竟，有那样的耳朵和尾巴，他看起来一点儿也不像一个真正的人类，有哪个国王会想要一个看起来像从变态马戏团逃出来的伴侣？

Ori本想稍微启发一下Bilbo，但是随后Bofur跑进房间，询问年轻的书记官是否知道王子们的行踪。

“外面有个老头，想要立刻见到他们。我以前从未见过他，也没听到过任何传闻，他声称自己是Gray先生。”

听到那个名字后，Bilbo跳了起来，不顾手里织的东西掉在地上。

“是Gandalf！”

哦，Ori和Bofur吃惊地看着Bilbo立刻跑出房间，撒腿飞快地向大门跑去。不到一分钟的时间，他已经到了门外。高个男子越过Nori和Gloin的头顶看到Bilbo，他不禁露出目瞪口呆的表情。

“Bilbo！Bilbo是你吗，是吗？”

Bilbo疯狂地点着头，向他的前主人迈了几步。两人既没有说话，也没有问任何问题，其他人开始出现在Bilbo的身后，被眼前的情况搞糊涂了。

“Fili，那是把Bilbo卖给我们的人！”

“我记得，Kili！”

两个王子对老摊主的出现惊愕万分，比他站在面前想要见他们更甚。

“等等，你怎么知道我们——”Fili开口，但是这时Gandalf已经向Bilbo走去，查看他的状态。

“你确实是Bilbo……”他叹了口气，低声咒骂着自己来晚了。

“我为发生在你身上的事表示抱歉，你一定吓坏了。”Gandalf道歉，但是Bilbo摇摇头。

“不需要道歉，我很好！我习惯了用两条腿快速行走，还有穿衣服。”Bilbo说，特意加上一个微笑安抚Gandalf。

“没错，Bilbo拥有做人类的天赋。”Bofur拍拍小兔子男的肩膀，接着所有人开始赞扬Bilbo，害得他有一点点脸红。

“而且以这样的形态，他能够完成我们以为王国中任何人无法完成的任务！”Kili从后面抱住Bilbo，Gandalf很快想起来两个男孩想要买下兔子的始终：融化他们的舅舅——依鲁伯未来国王的心。

“好吧，很高兴听说你一切安好。”老者微笑着低头望进他前宠物的双眸，确保小个子男人真的很好。

“这是什么意思？”

所有人转过身面对他们未来的君主，听说一个灰老头想要见他的外甥、询问Bilbo的情况，Thorin的表现跟“高兴”相去甚远。

“能见到依鲁伯未来的国王是我的荣幸。”Gandalf行了个礼，很快开始解释他此行的意图。“我来是想看看Bilbo的情况，因为我太迟注意到，我把错误的药草给了两个年轻的王子。”

“药草？哦，你是说你给我们的小包裹？”Fili记起来，回答说没关系，因为他们在Bilbo还是小兔子的时候一直没机会喂他那些药草。

“没错，如果我们的舅舅没有扔掉的话，现在仍然放在他的床头柜上。”Kili转过头看向Thorin，后者看起来有些烦躁，对着他的拳头咳了几声。

“唔……他可能吃了一些……”

“哦，是的，那天晚上你给我喂了一把，我现在记起来了！”Bilbo脱口而出，没有意识到他的评论得到一大堆挑眉和坏笑。

“好吧，如果你吃过，那么很多情况就说得通了……”Gandalf沉重地叹了口气，开始讲述整个故事。

“你瞧，我刚开始照顾Bilbo时，从一个叫Radagast的朋友那里得到那些药草。他告诉我它们是治病用的，但是当我把Bilbo送给年轻的王子后，他告诉我他犯了个错误，不小心把……嗯，一些其他用途的药材给了我。我立刻回到这里，但是我猜意外已经发生了……”

等到他们消化了老人的解释，他们想要知道这种药草是否会有副作用。答案是否定的，他们终于松了口气。

“是啊，我们愚蠢的相信那是因为……”Balin大笑着摇了摇头。经过Nori简短的解释，Gandalf跟着他们一起大笑起来。

“看起来Bilbo比预期更早地软化了他的心。”他低头靠近Fili的耳朵小声说，后者对着他的舅舅露出了然的坏笑。

“那么，我们现在是否可以进去喝点儿东西？我打赌我们的客人在长途跋涉之后一定累坏了。”Balin建议道，Bilbo的脸上露出开心的表情。

“你会停留一阵子，Gandalf？”

“如果你的国王允许的话，我将乐意之至。”Gandalf微笑着，Thorin点点头作为回应。

“你给我们带来有用的消息，当然可以在此停留一晚。”Thorin说，随即又说他们很快会对他带来的消息做出应对，但是心里已经打算立刻忘掉它了。

“几杯喝的可不够，让我们举办一个合格的庆典！”Bombur说，当他向厨房走去时，得到一阵喝彩。

***************

他们坐在大桌边谈天说地，气氛非常轻松、愉快，因为喝了太多的麦芽酒他们甚至还唱起了歌。Gandalf有很多有趣的故事讲，Bilbo听得入迷没有注意到Thorin整个晚上几乎一直盯着他瞧。他等待着能够跟Gandalf私下聊聊的恰当时机，但是他没能等到宴会结束，因为微醺的Oin医生大声提出问题。

“所以，那些药草，效果是暂时性的吗？或许某天他会再次变回一只兔子？”半聋的Oin几乎是喊了出来，所以所有人安静下来，惊恐地等待着答案。

“嗯，我问过Radagast同样的问题，按照他的说法如果没有某种强大的巫术……Bilbo不会恢复原来的形态。一开始我也担心过这样的问题，但是现在看到他习惯了一切，一幅快乐幸福的样子，我想我们无需为他的余生都将以这样的形态生活而担忧。Gandalf带着微笑说，Bilbo赶忙告诉他，自己不希望变回原来的样子。

“好吧，起初从这个高度看待一切确实有些令人害怕，但是我可以肯定，如果真的必须变回一只兔子，我一定会怀念做人的日子！”

“作为人类来说，你还是太矮小了……”Gloin轻咳一声。

“所以，意思是我们可以永远拥有这样的他！”Kili和Fili咧嘴笑起来，很快其他人也跟着他们开始欢呼。除了Thorin外的所有人，国王只是舒了口气，疲惫地揉揉眼睛。

“我想我该回去睡觉了，请确保我们的客人能找到他的房间。”Thorin没有刻意对谁说，接着站起身，安静地离开宴会厅。

没有人在酒醉中会留意Thorin的离开，但是只喝了水的Bilbo立刻注意到未来的国王走开了。

“请原谅，Gandalf，我们明天可以谈谈吗？我想起些重要的事，先告辞了！”Bilbo告辞后，紧随Thorin而去。

“Thorin！”

听到那个甜蜜的声音呼唤自己的名字，王子停住了脚步，不到一秒的时间，Bilbo已经来到走廊里，站在他的身旁。

“唔，我只是想要问问我们今晚能继续读书吗？”Bilbo问，但是Thorin没有回答，只是不断用拇指和食指按摩着额头，拒绝看向小个子男人。

“哦……我——我很抱歉，你一定很累……忘了我——”

Bilbo的声音消失了，被突如其来的大手压在胸口，后背被迫抵在最近的一堵墙上，在他搞清楚究竟发生了什么以前，Thorin已经弯下身激烈地亲吻起他的嘴唇。

Bilbo非常惊讶，无法放松下来回吻，但是也没有推开Thorin。当他体会到窒息感时，Thorin终于撤了回去，试图从Bilbo的脸上寻找到任何厌恶的情绪，答案是否定的，王子这才松了口气。

“哦，天知道我有多想吻你！”他感叹道，手掌轻轻地爱抚Bilbo柔软的卷发和毛茸茸的耳朵。

“那……你为什么不早做，有很多机会，你知道吗？”Bilbo问，他抬起头，等了很久才得到Thorin的回答。

“唔……我只是害怕……如果是一个亲吻把你变成人类，那么如果另一个吻使你变回兔子该怎么办。”

Thorin的话音刚落，Bilbo无法压抑的笑声倾泻而出，王子有些脸红了。

“所以，那就是你在我们独处的时候总是迟疑的原因！”

Bilbo难以置信，竟然是这样的原因让他受尽折磨！Thorin只是不想让他变回去，他喜欢Bilbo的情感跟他一样。

“我的王子，你真的想得太多了，你知道么！”

他们一起读书的时光，Thorin见过Bilbo温柔的微笑，但是看到他开怀大笑使得王子的心漏跳了一拍。但是不管他如果享受Bilbo甜美的笑声，他觉得他会更加享受那双唇抵着他的触感，所以他把Bilbo拉进怀里，抱起来投入另一个亲吻。

“你再也不会变回兔子，是吗？”Thorin贴着Bilbo的双唇呢喃，后者需要花些时间喘匀气息才能回答他的问题。

“我——我不认为我会想要变回一只兔子，但是我必须声明，做为一只兔子也有好的方面！”Bilbo说，想要解释他的兔生真的不是一个悲惨世界。

“好吧，那么我会给你展示现在作为一个人类有更好的方面。”Thorin得意地笑着，然后再次低头亲吻Bilbo，一只手拖着他的屁股，另一只手抚弄Bilbo的面颊和头发。

Bilbo无法计数他们分享了多少炽烈的亲吻。当他能够离开Thorin的面孔几寸远的时候，高个子男人已经带着他回到自己的卧室，关上了他们身后的大门。

“我猜我们今晚不会读书了？”Thorin将他放在大床上时，Bilbo咯咯笑着问。

“你要抱怨？”王子坐在Bilbo身边问，后者摇摇头作为回答，拉过Thorin亲吻起来，享受短短的胡茬贴着脸颊的触感。

“你知道，除了亲吻我们还可以做其他事。”Thorin微笑着轻语。小个子男子了解到话中的暗示时羞红了他的毛耳朵。

“你……你要……跟我？”Bilbo用比蚊子大不了多少的声音结结巴巴地说。Thorin不明白，为什么面前这个讨人喜爱的家伙不认为王子的爱慕和渴望是他应得的。

“我——我仍然不是一个真正的人类，你知道的……我有这样的耳朵和尾巴，而且我还不了解……你知道的……”

Thorin托起Bilbo红透的脸蛋，让他们四目相对，轻轻啄吻他的双唇。

“我想兔子非常了解这些事。”Thorin取笑道，前小兔子皱起眉，为他过去的种族辩护。

“那你又了解多少兔子的事？不要主观臆测！我来自品行相当端正的家族，非常感谢！”

Thorin憋不住笑了出来，对着小个子男人露出深情的微笑，面前的人远比他一开始认为的拥有更多丰富内涵。他用亲吻为自己知识的缺失道歉，同时动作轻柔地将他的衣服脱掉。Bilbo的双手很快在Thorin的胸前找到自己的位置，试图帮王子脱离他厚重的外衣。但是最后Thorin不得不放弃亲吻才能脱下自己的衣服，要知道那些纽扣、胡子对他的小爱人来说太复杂了。

面对Thorin赤裸的上身，入目的肌肉蓬勃的宽阔肩膀、粗壮的胳膊令Bilbo瞪大眼睛张开嘴巴。他非常肯定，Thorin能给他带来安全感，但是同时直面那些令他安心的要素使他有一点点受惊。Thorin在Bilbo崇敬的目光中发现非常轻微的恐惧情绪，但是当他询问Bilbo是否想要停下或者慢慢来时，兔耳男一只手拉住他的胡子，另一只手抵住他的胸口，靠过去偷了轻轻一吻。

“父亲是对的……我的好奇心会害死我……”Bilbo的吻落在Thorin的嘴唇上时呢喃着。Thorin剥掉Bilbo的针织衬衫，亲吻、啃咬他的脖子时，Bilbo知道自己马上就要落到狼的嘴里了，但是被吃掉的想法突然没有以前那样令惧怕了……好吧，他还是有一点点害怕，但不是惊恐。

Thorin的手在Bilbo的后背来回摩挲，手指很快找到过去的爱人都没有的部位——毛茸茸的小尾巴。他几乎忘记了Bilbo还拥有他的尾巴，因为平时都是藏在他的长衬衫和夹克下面。当Thorin发现他的触碰使Bilbo缩了一下，他便非常清楚地了解到这是他的一个敏感点。Thorin在心里对自己得意地笑起来，但是面上隐藏得很好。

“你感觉好吗？”Bilbo的呼吸变得越发急促时Thorin谨慎地问，同时Thorin的手转向他的前面。

“Th——Thorin！”碰触使Bilbo惊喘，不知道自己的手该放在哪里。

“放松，我们还有很多要做……”

在Bilbo到达兴奋点之前，Thorin将Bilbo分身上的手撤回，拉着小个子男人靠在他的胸口上。Bilbo的头压在Thorin的肩膀上，强忍着不去碰触自己，他知道Thorin一定有他的想法，才在Bilbo达到终点前停下来。

“拜——拜托……”Bilbo恳求着，Thorin如何能拒绝这个可爱、特别的家伙？他靠在床板上，向上推了推Bilbo，使他们胸口对着胸口。从这个位置，他可以轻松地够到他从Oin那里得到的一小瓶药膏，原本是用来缓解劳累一天后酸痛的肩膀，但是今晚Thorin发掘出新的用途。

Bilbo的脸贴着Thorin的胸口时，小兔子男的毛耳朵扫着他的面颊，不稳的呼吸骚扰着Thorin的锁骨。

“就这样，放松……”Thorin一边对着他的耳朵小声说，一边打开瓶子，用手指剜了些油膏，他的另一只手在Bilbo的后背一下又一下安抚地轻拍。

感觉到Thorin的手指向尾巴下面移动时，Bilbo倒抽了口气。第一根手指找到它的去路时，Bilbo的身体僵住了，眼睛瞪得大大的。Thorin帮他做准备时，Bilbo从不舒适到疼痛最后变成愉悦，起伏往复的体验仿佛在海浪上颠簸。过了不短的一段时间，愉悦超越了其他感受，Bilbo无声的呻吟告诉Thorin是时候正式开始了。

“你做得很好。”Thorin温柔地说，试探性地将另一只手伸向Bilbo的小尾巴。

“Thorin！”Bilbo吐出一声尖利的喘息，整个身体缩成一团。小个子男人在他怀抱中颤抖的表现，令Thorin非常满意，但是王子知道，如果他继续这样，小兔子不会坚持太久。所以Thorin决定仁慈一些，环住Bilbo的后腰，给他时间让注意力重新回到体内的手指上。

Bilbo小小的身体蜷缩在Thorin的胸口，未来的国王觉得坚持缓慢的节奏、压抑自己变得越发困难。Bilbo仍然太紧，但是呻吟和轻语告诉他小个子男人并非处于痛苦中。

“你觉得你可以承受更多吗？”Thorin问，在Bilbo体内开阖的手指启发他话中的含义。在一声喘息和短暂的安静后，Bilbo从Thorin的肩膀上抬起头，从王子的唇上偷了个吻。

“你……你保证会温柔……”Bilbo呼了口气，使得Thorin咯咯笑起来，向他保证绝对会尽量温柔。

在勃起上涂了大量的油膏后，Thorin把Bilbo抬起来，轻轻抵在他的入口。

“放松，呼吸。”Thorin说，Bilbo听话地照做，Thorin慢慢将他放低，紧致和火热的触感使他不禁发出一声呻吟。Bilbo的指甲在Thorin和前胸和肚子上留下抓痕，愉悦再次将他淹没前，几滴眼泪划过面庞。Bilbo的视野变得一片模糊，无法再保持呼吸平稳。

“啊……！求、求你……！”

“求我什么？”Thorin问，即使快感让他头晕目眩，仍然能把持住自己。因为他承诺会温柔，直到Bilbo适应全新的体验前保持不动。

“更——更多……求你，Thorin，我要更多——！”

Bilbo真的搞不清楚他要的是什么，快感混合着些许疼痛几乎压倒一切，但是同时感觉有什么还不够。Thorin无法忍耐更久，随着深入浅出的动作，刺痛感与快感交替往复，但是最后满足感战胜了一切。Bilbo颤抖着，在Thorin的掌握中呜咽出声，没顶的快感使他眼花缭乱，他无法辨别Thorin的手和嘴究竟在哪里，亲吻和抚弄无处不在。然后，一只手摸索到Bilbo的前方，仅仅在接触的第一秒，Bilbo便突然而至，Thorin放开手，紧随其后也攀上高峰。

Bilbo瘫软在爱人的怀抱里，Thorin放松下来，靠在床头板上。等到他们平复呼吸，Thorin挑起Bilbo的下巴，怜爱地亲吻他的小兔男。此后一直到进入梦乡前，他们稍稍讨论了一下刚刚发生的一切有多么令人着迷，还有对彼此的爱意有多深，Thorin承诺再也不会在Bilbo睡去后将他送回自己的床上。

***************

“如果你就这样离开，不说一声再见，Bilbo会伤心的。”Balin叹了口气，在清晨的朝阳中帮助Gandalf准备好马鞍。

“告诉他，我会很快回来。毕竟，我不会错过迎接新王的盛典，对了，还有他的伴侣！”Gandalf微笑着，缓解了Balin无法告诉其他人Gandalf离去消息的罪恶感。年长的高瘦男人准备驱马离开前，将手伸进腰带里，掏出一个小袋子递给Balin。

“给你，如果Bilbo想要摆脱他的尾巴和耳朵，变成一个正在的人类，好吧，看起来像个人类，这些会帮上忙。就这样。”

Balin接过小袋子，心里理解老人的深意。他们都爱Bilbo，不管他究竟是什么样子，但是他也知道总有一天他们会担心Bilbo的外貌影响他成为国王的伴侣。

“恭喜，你的计划成功了。看起来Bilbo以他的方式走进Thorin的心，比预期快得多！”

“哦，没错！谁能相信！一个只兔子，变成一个人类……好吧，差不多是人类，一切都是意外，Thorin却因此终于找回了他的情感。没有人能真正计算到！”Balin大笑着，但是很快他的脑子开始飞快的转动，他抬起头，严肃的目光对上Gandalf的，而后者的脸上没有一丝微笑。

“别告诉我一切都是都是你计划的？把‘错误’的药草给了Fili和Kili，回来只是为了把这个给我……”

Gandalf得意地笑起来，挑挑眉不置一词，调转马头向着太阳升起的方向策马奔驰。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然只有两章，但是字数比较多，因为最近现充忙，所以更新会比较慢。而且作者母语不是英语，于是内容相对简单，所以需要润色、修改和填充的部分也就多了一些。作为回归的练手作品，希望能拯救大家被电影伤害得千疮百孔的心囧、
> 
> 这篇文的槽点相当多，比如大家怎么就会觉得给大舅“买”一个姑娘是个好主意囧，怎么说也是未来的国王，去菜市场买个姑娘到底是什么见鬼的解决办法！！还有Dwalin明明知道大舅对姑娘不来电竟然不说，你们到底是想拯救大舅还是想拿大舅逗闷子！【掩面……


End file.
